1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an earth moving implement which, in use, is mounted on a boom which is attached to an excavating or other vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One such known implement comprises a bucket, also called a shovel, which may be filled with earth by driving the vehicle forwardly and/or extending the boom, the bucket having one or more loading forks mounted thereon, the fork or forks being pivotable from an "in use" position wherein the forks extend forwardly away from the bucket, to a stowed position wherein the fork or forks are generally behind the bucket. This pivotal movement is accomplished by removing at least one locking pin which retains the fork or forks in the "in use" position from engagement with a first opening provided in a mounting of the bucket, and engaging the pin in a second opening of the mounting of the bucket after the fork or forks have been pivoted to their stowed position, to retain the fork or forks in their stowed position.
It will be appreciated that the term "earth" as used herein is intended to cover not only soil, but rubble, sand and any other type of material the implement is to move.
The problem with known earth moving implements is the difficulty in removing and re-engaging the locking pin, particularly where the implement has been in prolonged use and the bucket/fork mounting is, for example, covered with mud.